Pictures of the Dead
by Ice wind1
Summary: A short story I wrote in english class about Christie which follows one of her contracts. My teacher really liked it so I thought I'd find out what everyone thought. Enjoy! Oneshot please read and review.


(OK firstly this is a Christie flick that follows one of her contracts. And I know it's really short (shortest story i've wrote in fact! ) But it was for english and needed to be a short story...but i can't really write short stories. Anyway i hope you enjoy this! )

Pictures of the dead

Omaly sat. His bones protested loudly about his walking, but it was for a good cause: the geese needed walking. He settled himself on a nearby stump a custom that he was now familiar to. The geese he herded bunched up. Their calls and quacks only close enough for his ears to hear. But his silence was ruined by his two bickering teenage sons.

His two sons had been fighting all the way and Omaly was growing impatient with the boys bickering.

"Would you two st-" He stopped mid sentence. His face fell to the ground.

A rifle moved in the direction of the two boys – still stunned by had happened they didn't notice the glint of an assassins rifle. The two boys fell with two silent putts of the rifle.

"……Too easy" The assassin thought to herself.

She pulled the rifle from the windowsill and stretched her back. The heat of the day was getting to her and she longed to leave the small stuffy room she was cooped up in. A small breath of air ruffled her white hair.

"Hmmm…what's this?" she raised an eyebrow.

One of the boys was getting up he was shaking his brother trying to wake him. She sighed and replaced the rifle in the window.

"Come on, stand…if you can?" She smiled as the boy struggled to his feet. "Too slow!!" She squeezed the trigger and a bullet passed through the boy's skull, his body fell with a thud.

She smiled as she packed the rifle into a case and left the apartment building. She unlocked the door of a white sports car and threw the case inside. She placed herself in the driver's seat and ripped apart the photo the client had faxed her, she stared at the laptop that sat in the passenger's seat._ Do it on the plane –_ she reminded herself as she pressed the accelerator and drove off towards the airport.

"I.D ma'am," Ordered the airport guard.

She placed the laptop and case on the conveyor detector and stepped through the metal detector. She presented her passport to the guard, 'Christie' it read, but she knew the last name was a fake.

"Are you quite done?" She asked coldly, her British accent standing out.

The guard handed back her passport and she collected her things from the belt. She approached the gate to the plane and the airhostess at the gate gave her a look. Christie was wearing a black and white jumpsuit, the zipper quite low because of the heat, heeled shoes which matched her outfit and a white and black choker around her neck – the hostess eye's were mostly drawn to her white hair. Fighting back the urge to poke the woman's eye's out, Christie shoved her plane ticket in the hostess's hand.

"Um…very well, enjoy you'r flight miss!" the dizzy airhostess smiled and Christie barged past her without a word.

Christie found her seat and dumped her case near her chair. She flopped into the chair and sighed heavily – it had been a long day and she still had to survive the flight. Checking around she placed her laptop on her lap and booted up. As she logged into her email she noticed someone watching her. A man in a Hawaiian shirt three seats across from her was looking her up and down, she closed the screen of her laptop and turned her full icy glare towards him.

"What are you looking at?!" She snapped with a cold hard tone.

He instantly turned round, _Pervert!…_she thought to herself as she reopened her laptop. The plane took off as she read through her email, the client had been demanding results and she finally put his fears to rest with a reply saying the job was done. She sat back and waited for a reply – it was then she noticed no one was sitting beside her. A good thing too – some people got really nosy when you read you'r email.

The flight finally ended and Christie stretched her back outside the airport. She made her way to the car park and climbed into her black Corsa – she preferred the Corsa to the sports car the client had provided…less noticeable. She pulled out of the parking space and came onto the main road. She looked at the digital clock ' 20:11PM' Christie took her hand off the steering wheel and rubbed her eyes.

She needed rest. _Not like I've been in this position before,_ she thought to herself putting her hand back on the steering wheel. Christie drove on, choosing the roads she always took to get home. Tired and longing for a good nights sleep, Christie parked her car and went up to her apartment.

On coming in Christie locked the door behind her and threw her rifle case on her couch. She slid her laptop under the couch before she made her way to bed. Christie flopped onto her bed and was out in an instant. Still fully clothed she drifted into her dream world in the soft luxurious covers of her bed. For her the night was over: another hit done, another contract fulfilled – all Christie cared about now was sleep…and tomorrow was another day.

(Well I really hope you enjoyed this, feel free to post a review (even if you just want to say you enjoyed it! Which is always welcome and a real boost!) and if your reading this then thanks so much! Bye dude and dudets! Till next time )


End file.
